(a) Field of the Invention This invention relates to the coir pith cat litter and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method of making powder, granules and pellets of coconut coir pith cat litter from residual powder created from crushing coconut husks.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, long fibers from crushed coconut shells have been a residual byproduct for making fiber ropes, mats, mattresses, brushes, filters and other products. Also, coconut coir pith is used for absorbing oil spills on land and water. Further, coir pith is used as an absorbent for holding moisture in soils used in landscaping and gardens.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,391 to Maxwell et al., various types of absorbent materials are disclosed and used in conjunction with activated carbon. One of these types of absorbent materials uses reactivated coconut carbon. The coconut carbon provides an odor absorbing material. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,688 to Walker, an odor adsorbing and liquid absorbing mat is described. The mat is used with pets. The mat can be made of different types of fibers including the use of fiber from coconut shells. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,260 to Kusey et al., coconut coir pith is disclosed for mixing with peat moss. The mixture is used for retaining moisture in soil during plant growth. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,662 to Toyone, a process is disclosed for compressing raw coconut outer husks. The compressed coconut husks are used as a planting material in flowerpots. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,464 to Ferm, the use of coconut husks to treat oil spills is described.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and method of making coconut coir pith cat litter from powder created from crushed coconut shells.